goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's final battle
Transcript :[Center of Time. The Time Eater floats, as both Sonics and both Tails run/fly up to it.] :Modern Sonic: Okay, whatever you are. If you want to avoid an embarrassing beatdown, you'd better give up now! :[One of the spheres on the Time Eater opens, revealing Dr. Eggman.] :Eggman: You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little pincushion! :Modern Tails: Eggman! But, how? :[Another sphere opens, revealing Classic Eggman.] :Classic Eggman: He had a little help. :Classic Tails: Dr. Robotnik! :Classic Eggman: Nobody calls me that anymore. If you would be so kind as to explain, gentleman genius Dr. Eggman From The Future. :Modern Eggman: It will be my pleasure, most excellent and efficacious Dr. Eggman from the Past. :[Flashback to the ending of Sonic Colors, with Orbot and Cubot pushing the Egg Mobile through space, with Eggman inside. They find the Time Eater, which Eggman scans. Impressed with what he has found, Eggman flies towards the Time Eater.] :Modern Eggman (voiceover): After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! :[Flashback ends.] :Modern Eggman: In order to perfect it, I needed the help of someone as smart as I am. The only person that smart... is me! :Classic Eggman: Oh, you are too kind, my dear future self! And I was happy to help. :Modern Eggman: I captured your friends, flinging them through time to bait my traps. :Modern Tails: But the more your monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world! :Modern Eggman: The world? I'm going to own the world when I'm finished with Sonic! :[Modern Eggman bursts into maniacal laughter, which is interrupted by coughing and clearing his throat, then more laughter.] :Classic Eggman: Wow. Will I really get that crazy? :Modern Eggman: Heheh. We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics... forever! :Classic Eggman: You mean after we destroy them. :Modern Eggman: Less arguing. More destroying. :Modern Sonic: Destroy me? You and what mustache? I beat you all the time by myself, and now there's two of me! :[Classic Sonic backflips.] :Modern Eggman: Then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you! :[The cockpits reseal themselves, and the Time Eater starts blasting at the Sonics, who split up and run in different directions.] :Modern Sonic: Keep moving! :Modern Eggman: Move all you want! I'm still going to stomp you into a blue jelly. :[One of the Time Eater's arms disappears into a Time Hole. Both Sonics jump at the Time Eater, but get knocked away. Before they can recover, the disappeared arm reappears and smashes them into the ground.] :Modern Eggman: That was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom. :[The Time Eater gets ready to strike.] :Amy: You can do it, Sonic! :[The scene moves quickly towards Amy, Cream, Cheese and Big.] :Cream: I believe in you, Sonic! :Big: Smack him, Sonic! :Modern Eggman: Ugh. Not you! :[Next scene shows Shadow and Omega standing and looking as Rouge flies down next to him.] :Shadow: You got this, Sonic! :Rouge: You can win, Sonic! :Omega: Win against him, Sonic! :Classic Eggman: Who are they?! :Modern Eggman: They are insignificant! :[Next scene shows Vector while Espio runs up and Charmy flies in.] :Vector: You got the power, Sonic! :Espio: Focus your spirit! :Charmy: We're with you guys! :[Next scene shows Jet looking on while Wave and Storm run in.] :Jet: Be fast than him, Sonic! :Wave: Focus your spirit, Sonic! :Storm: We're with you, Sonic! :[Next scene shows Marine looking on while Blaze runs up and Silver flies in.] :Marine: I believe in you, Sonic! :Blaze: Don't give in, Sonic! :Silver: I know you can do it, Sonic! :[Next scene shows both Classic and Modern Tails and Knuckles.] :Classic Tails: You can win, Sonic! :Modern Tails: You always do! :Classic Knuckles: Defeat him, Sonic! :Modern Knuckles: Come on, Sonic. Smack him! :[The Chaos Emeralds appear, swirl around both Classic and Modern Sonic, and lift them into the air. Modern Sonic clenches his fist as the Emeralds power him up.] :Modern Sonic: Time to scramble some Eggmen, SUPER SONIC STYLE! :[Both Sonics transform into their Super States, then fly at the Time Eater.] Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog